


Aftermath

by LeftyVoyager



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftyVoyager/pseuds/LeftyVoyager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay had gotten together?  How would it have changed their journey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

The Day After...

Captain Janeway strode onto the bridge and sat in her command chair.

The ship didn't fall apart. 

The crew didn't lose all respect for her.

Last night, she had mind blowing sex with her first officer.

Chakotay entered the bridge. She was pretty sure she was beaming at him.

He was certainly beaming back. He sat down.

Paris observed the exchange, his eyes wide.

Still, nothing happened. It was a perfectly normal day with only one exception.

She was delightfully happy in a way she hadn't felt since before their journey began.

***

The Week After...

Captain Janeway strode onto the bridge and sat in her command chair.

The ship didn't fall apart. 

The crew didn't lose all respect for her.

Last week, she began having mind blowing sex with her first officer.

Her relationship with her first officer was the most poorly kept secret on the ship.

Harry Kim won the betting pool.

Chakotay entered the bridge. He gave her a peck on the cheek before sitting down next to her.

Paris smirked with delight.

Still, nothing happened. And she was falling madly in love.

***

The Month After...

Captain Janeway strode onto the bridge and sat in her command chair.

The ship didn't fall apart. 

The crew didn't lose all respect for her.

For the last month, she was still having mind blowing sex with her first officer.

Chakotay entered the bridge. He handed her a single red rose and kissed her before sitting down.

She had told Admiral Paris about her relationship with her first officer during her call with him in Astrometrics.

He extended his congratulations.

Nothing happened. Starfleet had not demoted her.

She couldn't be happier.

***

Six Months After...

Captain Janeway strode onto the bridge and sat in her command chair.

The ship didn't fall apart. 

The crew didn't lose all respect for her.

For the last six months, she spent whatever free time there was having wild sex with her first officer.

Chakotay entered the bridge. He handed her a cup of coffee, and her engagement ring glinted under the lights.

Paris smiled warmly at them.

Her upcoming engagement party was the talk of the ship.

Even still, nothing happened. She was prepared to spend the rest of her life with him.

***

One Year After...

Captain Janeway didn't make it to the bridge that day.

After a while of having wild sex with her first officer and husband, they decided to suspend their boosters.

She was suffering from morning sickness.

Her husband was sharing cigars with the bridge crew.

The ship didn't fall apart. 

The crew didn't lose all respect for her.

Paris started another pool.

From a ship's operation standpoint, nothing happened.

***

One Year and Nearly Nine Months After...

The captain's daughter was born.

Neelix won the betting pool.

The ship didn't fall apart.

The crew had nothing but love and respect for their captain as she worked through most of her pregnancy, away missions and all.

As she held her daughter in her arms and smiled at her first officer, she realized her goal had changed.

She was trying to get to Earth.

Voyager had become home.

The End.


End file.
